1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to optical toys, and in particular, faceted kaleidoscopic viewing glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical kaleidoscopic toys and viewers have been known for a long time and in various forms; see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,991 and 781,485. However, these devices have been monovision devices having a single eyepiece.
The invention relates to a new toy which is hereafter called xe2x80x9cflyglasses.xe2x80x9d
The new flyglasses have two facetted lenses, preferably in a flat mount, One preferred embodiment of the flyglasses of the invention is in the form of a so-called lorgnette having a stem made in the form of a small board which is especially suited for application of decorative patterns or advertizing. Another embodiment has conventional glasses frames or a peripheral rubber belt (goggles) in which the facetted lenses are located. The lens glass is, like the eye of a fly, divided into a host of facets which each individually reproduce the viewed object when looked through, so that to the viewer the object is represented in the number of segments of a corresponding multiple reproduction.
Further features of the invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.